


【贺红】妥协（六）

by Andrewrain



Series: 【贺红】妥协 [6]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Summary: 抱歉这章好像还是没有写到端倪HHHH





	【贺红】妥协（六）

（六）  
贺天被莫关山这一句倒也给唬住了，没想到就算这么彻底地告诉过他差距，这个人也依旧不肯有半点服输的样子。

螳臂当车，自不量力，这又是何必？

皱眉看着他颤抖着站起身来，贺天又将球递给了对方。

再次看向对方的时候，莫关山之前不甘心的脸色似乎已经缓和下来，表情也认真了许多。

他接过球并没有拿在手中，却是在外场叫了他的同伴过来重新发球。

贺天微微抖了抖衣领，叫些凉风好进去，眉毛微微挑起——莫关山的这个举动却反而让他斗志更为昂扬。

 

这个红毛绝对是个有趣的家伙。

哨声吹响的那一刻，贺天自然优先起身一跃夺得了球，莫关山只抬眸看了他一眼，并没有争抢的意思，反倒是直接往前一冲。

他要做什么？

 

贺天不由一愣，运球的动作也稍稍慢了一些。

莫关山的眼睛死死地盯着贺天手中正被运来往去的篮球。

之前他放弃了优先抢球的时间却是提前一步拦截在了贺天的后头，甚至都已经猜测出了贺天接下来一步的动作，因而他这一冲正好合着了贺天转身准备运球的节拍。

他本就是打球的好手，之前三对三中难得几个被截走的球也都出自莫关山的杰作，贺天的眼神终于认真起来。

左跨步加一个假动作，右手等待胯下的一个传球，整个过程不到半秒的时间——如果提到反应时间甚至可能更短。

不过眨眼一瞬，贺天便决定了突破的方向。

——就是现在！

就算是哨兵那也终归是人，不过比普通人类强出一些。他们并不是神明，自然不会知道下一秒的事，不会知道对方的心思，不会知道未来的事。

莫关山的眼神闪闪发亮，嘴角终于挂上了胜利的笑意。

贺天看着莫关山原本往左来拦截的动作忽而改变，一个背身就往右跑来，甚至直接带走了他手上的篮球。

而在球从手上失去的那一刻，贺天的呼吸也停滞在了那处。

他一个措手不及的转身，正要再次拦截，就看见莫关山拿着球冲他一笑，眼睛亮得仿佛星芒闪烁，而露出的舌头更是抵着牙齿，直接一吐，满是挑衅的味道。

贺天身形一顿，选择站在了那处，稍稍伸出的手也被收了回来，只转过了头开始欣赏对方奔跑的背影。

跨步上篮的姿势非常标准，想来本质上还是个好孩子，贺天不由笑了出来。

如若能减少掉那些刻意虚张声势的动作，球技应该会更好。

周围的女生似乎也被这一瞬的局势转换给吓呆了。

在莫关山将球稳稳投进篮筐之中后，场内外所有的观众——无论男生女生，此时此刻都开始为之疯狂地欢呼叫好。

不过这一切都不是贺天想要关注的。

他看着那个穿着运动服的少年和自己的队友击了掌，脸上的笑容嚣张而放肆，仿若做到了什么极为不得了的事情。

莫关山把衣服下摆一掀，往脸上一抹，擦去那些如雨般的汗水。

贺天忽然觉得喉咙有些干渴，索性拉了拉被黏住的衣服，掩去他不自然吞咽的动作和意味深长的目光。

莫关山对贺天的目光则丝毫没有自觉，最后还不忘回头冲贺天又比了一个中指，嘴角的笑意无比灿烂。

那头红色的毛发如今被汗水打湿，直黏在额头，七倒八歪。

——就像是一只刚刚出生尚且张牙舞爪，等待驯服的小兽。

贺天则沉着眸子想道，目光扫过莫关山刚才无意露出的小块腹肌，心里似乎有什么在蠢蠢欲动，有什么感情几欲倾盆而出。

那样张扬，那样年轻，那样自由。

到底站在阳光下的人是谁？真正耀眼的那个人又是谁呢？

之前的运动叫贺天也有些累，嘴里甚至还泛着淡淡的血腥味。

他凝视着这一幕，舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛回味着什么美味一般。

莫关山这副像是炫耀，又像是得意的姿态叫贺天的心狠狠一紧，面上却是笑得更加满意。

 

——好想把这个画面固定住，好想彻底拥有这一切，包括画面中的这个人。

他面上虽笑着，但五指却是狠狠攥紧，仿佛压抑着什么。

下场后，贺天便靠着避阴处的树，把刚递来的毛巾敷在了脸上，努力想让自己叫嚣着占有的心冷静下来，也努力想让自己在心底又涌起的一些黑色情感冷却下去。

哨兵的精神力很容易失控，因而在遇到一些精神冲击或是心理波动的时候，必须要同向导进行精神疏导。

而自己已经有好几天没有做精神疏导了。

贺天将毛巾往脸上又揉了一揉，等掀开之时，眼中那些暗涌的波涛这才勉强褪去。

一旦控制不住自己的欲望，真担心自己会恨不得想将他每根獠牙砍去，每只脚爪捆住。彻底地挫败他，占有他，叫他看清楚现实，看清楚差距——只能以臣服的姿态看着自己。

可这样不好么？

想要了就占有难道不对么？

贺天静静地打量着那个向他大步走来的莫关山，眼神忽然带上了一些思索的味道。

“喂，贺天，最后一场了！”

莫关山下巴一抬，十足的架势。

果然像只耀武扬威的小兽。

贺天忽而一笑，站起来把自己那块毛巾给挂在了莫关山的肩上，回身便要走。

“诶？你怎么走了！”

贺天没回身，摆了摆手道：“这场留着，我们以后再比。”

一直到快走出操场，这才回过头来，仿佛才恍然大悟一般道：“更何况放学不是还有一场比赛么，给你留点力气。”

莫关山面色一红，却还是开口嘲讽道：“是给你自己留点力气吧！”

贺天双手插在裤袋中，没反驳，只是笑了笑：“到时候见。”

莫关山看着那人远去的背影直愣神，心里有些失落——明明自己也赢了他一场。

这样算不算有点叫他知道厉害了？

莫关山皱着眉头，忽然有些后悔和这个人应了约定——自己并不想和他走到那一步。

可自己究竟想和他走到哪一步呢？

思索了一会儿，莫关山随手便拿起毛巾又擦了擦脸，待反应过来这毛巾是贺天的时候，脸又忽的涨得通红。

拿起那根浅蓝色的毛巾想要丢开又有些舍不得，于是一个扔的动作便卡在那处。

 

好在这左右为难之时，却是有人来帮他解决这个问题了。

 

“那、那个……”

一个女生别别扭扭地上前来问道：“同学你能把这块毛巾给……”

“不能！”

一听到这句，莫关山便是猛地一个抬头，毫不犹豫地驳回了，这一下反把女生吓得眼圈通红。

而后似乎回过神自己的反应有些过激，左看右看，感觉说什么都不对，最后却是不言不语地抓了毛巾就跑。

女生的朋友也被他给吓到，看到这恶狠狠地家伙终于离开，就赶紧围上来问情况，谁料倒是反而听了一顿的诉苦。

“什么嘛，不给就不给！干嘛要那种凶巴巴的表情。”

少女的嘴巴几乎噘得可以挂油瓶：“搞得我好像要抢他命根子一样！”

“这种男生肯定没有女朋友！”

贺天找到见一的时候就看到他正在洗脸，为了方便还把上衣脱了，于是便露出那略有单薄的体格，还有上头道道的伤口。

“卧槽！谁！”

见一正准备趁着没人冲个头，结果忽然被喷了一身的水，怒目瞪向来人，这才收回了手上的拳头。

“……艹，我就知道是你。”

贺天嬉皮笑脸地拉过见一道：“怎么，心情又这么差？”

见一没好气地抬头瞥了他一眼：“滚。”

“诶……你失恋也别撒火在我身上啊。”

贺天眨了眨眼睛，却是勾着唇看着见一的表情从淡定到发愣，而后化为滔滔怒火。

“小哈！上！咬死这个阶级敌人！”

见一手指一指，便从背后蹿出一直黑白相间，毛茸茸的哈士奇来。

哈士奇流着口水，哈着气，听了见一的号令，随时准备一个泰山压顶的飞扑。

贺天却丝毫不怕，甚至蹲下身子来同小哈四目相对，一人一狗凝视许久。

贺天眯了眼笑道：“小哈？”

哈士奇突然觉得狗毛一怂，尾巴一凉，感觉遇见了狗生最大的抉择。

“嗷……”

贺天将眼中的笑意敛尽，嘴角却裂得更开，正要伸出手去。

那一天，小哈回想起了被贺天统治的恐惧。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！”

看着有自己齐腰高的小哈临阵倒戈，趴着他的裤脚装空气，见一一脸生无可恋，只忽然觉得天色暗淡。

“……我要你这狗有何用。”

“嗷QAQ！”

见一叹了口气：“贺天你玩够了没？”

贺天却是摊手表示无辜道：“我可是来谈正事的。”

“正事？”见一表情颇有怀疑：“干什么？”

提到这个，贺天倒也是严肃了下来：“精神疏导。”

哨兵五感比普通人要强许多，因而诞生之初，哨兵们过得是近乎隐士一般的生活，他们只能生活在极为安静的地方，否则大量嘈杂的声音会给他们的心理还有精神带来极大的负担。

后期哨兵为了方便进行任务，渐渐学会了自行创造精神屏障。

这可以最大限度地保护他们的精神不受外界干扰，这样即使是在闹市之中也依旧可以进行照常的任务，同时也可以避免敌方的向导对哨兵进行精神控制。

精神屏障等于是哨兵的最后一道防线，因而选择将精神屏障解除的对象极为重要。

选择了一个稍稍僻静点的地方，贺天笑着看了一眼专注补觉两百年的雷奈，还有在雷奈身边摇尾巴转圈圈的小哈，终于闭眼开始一层层解除精神屏障。

见一对于此事还是极为轻车熟路的，普通的精神疏导，随便一个向导都能够做到。

将精神触手小心地连接至对方最后一层保护屏障之上，趁着对方一个微弱的许可，便立刻溜进了贺天的精神空间之中。

一片漆黑的大地，见一看过很多次。

浓密的树林，不见五指的环境，最适合黑豹的生存和捕猎，却也表明了贺天的内心世界。

无论进来多少次，自己永远都感觉到一种极度的不适应和厌恶。

精神触手正细细地梳理着贺天的回忆，检查着精神波动的原因。

不过毕竟不是结合的搭档，他并不会仔细阅读其回忆的内容。

“啊，在这里。”

在森林深处寻找到了一处沼泽。

虽说是沼泽，此时却向外喷涌着黑色的岩浆，炽热得烫手，几米外就能感觉到那铺面的热浪。此时周围大量的植物都已经覆灭。

触手同时也随之寻找到了记忆的根源。

见一心底忽而有些好奇——贺天失控的次数实在是太少了，究竟是什么原因？

在见一的记忆之中，贺天几乎不需要向导，甚至多次拒绝过校方为之进行基因匹配。

而校方虽然恼怒，可这么些年来，贺天确实没有太大的情绪波动，只需要最基础的疏导，上方基本已经将其认定为无限接近于黑暗哨兵的存在，因而便是军方也对他高度重视。

触手在那块记忆上碰了又碰，最后还是选择了放弃，只是将那些错综复杂的记忆线重新调整了一下。

……果然还是下不去手啊！

见一最后抽出精神触手时，颇为依依不舍地看了看那渐渐恢复的沼泽，但还是选择将贺天外头两层的精神屏障重新建立了起来。

感知到对方已经从空间里抽身而出，贺天最先清醒了过来，而一醒来却被一个新出现的家伙给吓了一跳。

“你是……？”

话才刚刚问出口，身边也刚刚醒过来的见一便一个鲤鱼打挺。

展正希措手不及，正要转身避开，就听得耳边两声。

“展正希！ヾ(o???)?”

“嗷嗷嗷！ヾ(o???)?”

一瞬，腰间一左一右就多了两个新的腿部挂件，展正希尴尬地站在那处同贺天望了一会儿。

“我是展正希。”

“……噗。”

展正希表示这绝对是他做过最憋屈的自我介绍了。

“你是见一口中的那个哨兵？”

贺天点了点头。

展正希又开口问道：“你的精神体是？”

贺天笑了笑，抬手抵住展正希的额头，不过一瞬，身边就传来撕心裂肺地一声惊呼。

“贺天！”

见一不开心地瞪了他一眼。

贺天则毫不介意地将自己的雷奈给叫了回来。

“精神体一直都存在，就看我们是否愿意让其他人看到，不过精神匹配度高的人，即便不经过许可也能够察觉到。”

“精神匹配度？”

“一般哨兵和向导匹配度能够及格就很不错了，百分之五十的匹配度就可以察觉到。”

展正希轻咳了两声，问道：“那你们……”

话音未落，却见见一脸色忽而一变，贺天倒是面色如常地站起身来。

“这个先不谈，先见见我们的客人比较要紧。”


End file.
